1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bubble generating assemblies, and in particular, to bubble generating assemblies which include a cap that covers the bubble generating device and also functions as a dipping cup.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bubble producing toys are very popular among children who enjoy producing bubbles of different shapes and sizes. Many bubble producing toys have previously been provided. Perhaps the simplest example has a stick with a circular opening or port at one end, resembling a wand. A film is produced when the port is dipped into a bubble solution or bubble producing fluid (such as soap) and then removed therefrom. Bubbles are then formed by blowing carefully against the film. Such a toy requires dipping every time a bubble is to created, and the bubble solution must accompany the wand from one location to another. Another drawback is that only one bubble can be produced at a time. Therefore, such simple bubble producing toys offer limited amusement and are limited in the types, shapes and sizes of the bubbles that they can produce.
As a result, attempts have been made to provide bubble producing toys that offer more variety and amusement. Many of these newer bubble producing toys are more sophisticated, and many even allow for the provision of multiple bubbles.
Notwithstanding the above, there remains a need to provide bubble producing toys that can further enhance the amusement value and play variety for children.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a bubble generating toy that enhances the amusement value and play variety for children.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a bubble generating toy that includes a cap that covers the bubble generating device.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a bubble generating toy that includes a cap that also functions as a dipping cup for receiving the bubble generating device during use.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a bubble generating device that produces better bubbles, and a larger number of bubbles.
The objectives of the present invention are accomplished by providing a bubble generating assembly that has a housing, an air generator associated with the housing, a bubble producing device positioned in front of the air generator to receive air generated from the air generator, and a cover or dipping cup configured as an inverted cup. The cover or dipping cup has an interior and a locking mechanism that removably connects the housing, and the cover or dipping cup retains the bubble producing device in the interior when the cover or dipping cup is connected to the housing.
The present invention also provides a bubble generating device that has a loop with a cylindrical wall extending from the opening of the loop. The cylindrical wall has a plurality of ridges provided on the inner circumferential surface thereof. The cylindrical wall and the ridges positioned on the inner circumferential surface of the cylindrical wall further enhance bubble production.